


Friday nights are awesome

by KieranDeForest



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: Doctor Who References, F/F, Fluff, Geek Patterson, Jane doesn't know what she's getting into
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 01:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10709793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KieranDeForest/pseuds/KieranDeForest
Summary: Between geeky movies and new foods, Jane and Patterson end up finding more than they expected.





	Friday nights are awesome

It all began on a friday night. 

It was raining outside, thunders lighting up the New York sky as Jane quietly ate her pizza with little to no interest. She discovered that she didn’t really love pizza, but that was alright. She would slowly figure out what she liked anyway, and for that to happen she just needed to keep trying. 

Jane lazily got up from the couch, walking to the window to stare at all those buildings, ignoring the fact that her fingers felt all greasy because of all that cheese and pepperoni. Maybe she didn’t like the cheese… The pizza overall wasn’t bad, and she even liked the pepperoni. Was Pepperoni sandwich a thing?

But one thing that Jane knew that she liked was the lights. Since she crawled out of the bag in Times Square, Jane would observe the lights from her safe house window, thinking about all those people with their lives, all of them quietly being there, minding their business. 

She would ask herself if someone on those buildings were like her. Not all tattooed and with no memory and stuff, but… Lonely. She wondered if anyone would stare the lights from their windows and think the same as her. Someone with no family or friends, not even a pet. Jane didn’t know if she liked pets, but anyway…

She sighed, sliding the glass windows to breathe some fresh air, don’t minding the tiny cold raindrops tickling her face. Her mind forgot the lights for a brief moment, and there she was again, thinking about all the things she didn’t know about herself. That was kind of a lame and sad thing to be thinking about on a friday night, but it wasn’t like she had any choices. The guys from the office were probably at some bar drinking beer - she didn’t know if she liked beer, or if she liked any type of alcohol at all - and talking to each other, but there she was. A weirdo. 

That was definitely something that Jane knew about herself. 

 

**-x-**

 

The knock on the door woke Jane up from those miserable thoughts, making her automatically begin to question her safety. Okay, she had security detail outside of the building, and she realised that no assassin would knock on her door like “Hello, I’m here to kill you”, but she found something to protect herself with anyway.

She didn’t have friends and her not-so-awful pizza was already there, so why would someone knock on her door?

Jane carefully walked to the door while holding her weapon - an umbrella -, looking at the peephole just to find Patterson and her perfect wet golden hair looking back. She was holding a bag and looked a bit uneasy, shifting her weight from one leg to the other, probably because she was waiting for Jane to answer the door while the woman searched for something to use as a weapon.

“Hi…?” Jane said when she finally opened the door, relaxing her muscles, since she wasn’t in danger or anything. She thought to ask why the scientist was there, but she didn’t want to sound rude.

“Hey! I’m sorry for just showing up but… You don’t have a cellphone. So…” the blond started explaining, but Jane just smiled and gestured for Patterson to come in, happy to have some company for a while. “Uh… I figured that since you didn’t go out with the team, maybe you would like to do something… Am I interrupting?” she stopped talking, fearing that she was being too nosy, or that maybe Jane wanted to be alone. 

“No! Not at all.” she answered, closing the door behind the two of them. “I was just… Staring at the window.” Jane let out a tiny laugh, thinking about how lame she was sounding. 

“Oh…” Patterson let out, looking at her own shoes. She didn’t know what to say in response. Maybe that’s why she was such a weirdo.

“But yeah, I’m down for doing something. What do you have in mind?” Jane asked her, walking back to the couch as the blonde followed her. 

“Well… You know how rainy nights are awesome for movies, right?” Patterson asked, smiling as Jane shook her head, clearly oblivious to what rain and movies had in common. “Ok, you don’t. But, yeah, they’re awesome. So I thought that you maybe wanted to watch some? There’s some variety in the bag. I swear I didn’t bring only nerdy stuff.” She handed the bag over to Jane, who looked through them with absolute confusion. 

“I never watched these movies…” she began to talk, trying to remember if any of the covers were familiar. “I mean… I think I never watched them. I don’t know what I like.”

“I’ve watched them like… A million times. So we can pick one at random and change it if you get bored.” Patterson smiled, crossing her legs comfortably on the couch. 

“I don’t think I like the ones with the couple almost kissing… Sounds too… Cheesy.” Jane told the scientist who laughed in response.

“Yeah, you look like you would be hella bored watching them.” She answered as Jane smiled to her. Jane didn’t smile a lot - actually, she always looked kinda sad with those puppy eyes of her -, but Patterson realised it was cute when she did. Nobody knew nothing about Jane - not even herself -, but the blonde was beginning to like her a little more. She was cool.

“Okay… What about the nerdy stuff?” Jane suggested, not knowing which movie could be classified as nerdy. Patterson was totally a geek with all that knowledge and references that she never understood - the whole team seemed to not understand them as well -, and since Jane thought that that was really cool, she would be interested in whatever the blonde liked to watch. 

“Are you sure?” the scientist’s smile grew wider and her eyes glowed with excitement. “Are you ready for this? Because, y’know, this will blow your mind.” she was clearly holding herself from letting out a squeal full of excitement, but she was a hundred percent happy to introduce someone to that amazing world. 

“Yeah, I’m sure.” she shook her head, letting Patterson pick the nerdy movie they would watch.

“If you don’t like Star Wars we can’t be friends anymore.” the scientist jokingly said as Jane smiled, feeling something warm on her chest. She didn’t know what it was or if she ever felt it before, but it was good. Was that the feeling people get when they have a friend?

Because for the first time since she could remember, Jane didn’t felt lonely. 

 

**-x-**

 

“Do you want some popcorn?” Patterson asked looking at Jane from the kitchen while the woman was setting up the DVD. 

Friday nights and movies became something that was only theirs, and for the past month they were both ditching the team on those beer nights. They liked the guys, of course, but what they liked the most was to sit on Jane’s couch and watch some nerdy stuff - that Jane discovered she liked a lot - while eating random stuff. 

So far, Jane knew that she liked chocolate, but not the white one. She also learned that she liked Skittles and MM’s, but hated Reese’s Pieces and everything with peanut butter in it. She liked meatball subs and fried chicken, but cheese was indeed not her thing. 

“Yeah…” she answered, staring at the Back to the Future menu for a few seconds before going to the kitchen to watch her friend dealing with the food. Popcorn was something new for her - as all other stuff they had on previous fridays -, but Jane told herself that she would try to stop answering just “I don’t know” to everything Patterson asked her if she would like. 

“Butter or no butter?” the scientist asked with a smile, opening the microwave to put the popcorn in. 

“Both?” Jane shrugged and leaned against the doorframe, staring at Patterson as she put the bag of popcorn in the microwave.

“What?” the blonde then asked Jane, who was still staring her with a cute smile on her face - Patterson really, really liked when Jane smiled, but she didn’t know why. Almost without noticing, she smiled back. 

“Nothing.” the tattooed woman lied. She didn’t want to sound cheesy, but she was just… Happy. Every day she would come back from SIOC and just sit there on the couch eating chinese or thai food, feeling empty and alone. They were making progress on the tattoos, she was having some flashbacks, but Jane still felt like she didn’t know who she was. She felt like she didn’t belong.

But everything was different on friday nights. It was different because Patterson was there. And when Jane was with Patterson, she felt like she did belong. She wasn’t Jane Doe, the FBI case, the girl on the bag, the tattooed woman with no memory, the one who can shoot guns and punch people. On friday nights, she was Jane, the human, the woman who liked science fiction movies and chicken wings. 

Friday nights were the only days that Jane didn’t felt like a weirdo.

 

**-x-**

 

“I’m cold…” Patterson said randomly, rubbing her arms while trying to warm herself. The weather wasn’t the best those days, as the winter was approaching. 

“I’ll go get a blanket, hang on.” Jane said in response, giving the popcorn bowl to the scientist, who paused the movie they were watching. She then got up and went to the small bedroom, taking the only blanket that she had. She was also cold, but she could handle it.

“Thanks…” the blonde smiled and took the blanket, covering herself while Jane sat back on the same spot, crossing her legs on the couch. “Aren’t you cold?” Patterson asked, holding the remote.

“Nah, I’m good.” Jane smiled, taking the popcorn bowl to eat some of it. 

“Are you sure?” the scientist’s smile grew wider. Only a mutant superhuman kind of person wouldn’t be cold, and even if Jane was indeed a mutant superhuman, Patterson could tell she was lying. 

“Uh… No. Not really.” she laughed, rubbing her arms the same way that the blonde was doing before.

“C’mon, then. Get in here.” Patterson lifted the blanket and Jane got in. She was never that close to Patterson before, and it felt kinda weird. Not bad weird, just… Weird. 

Weird like her heart that decided to go crazy, or her hands that started to shake a little. She didn’t have a clue about the meaning of all that. The only thing that Jane did know was that even with the weird feeling she didn’t want to go away. 

She wanted to stay there under that blanket with Patterson watching those movies they both liked. 

Because even in a weirder way, everything seemed ok when Patterson was by her side.

  
  


**-x-**

 

“Yeah, I think I’m ready.” Jane said, taking a deep breath. 

For the past month and a half they were watching Doctor Who, a sci-fi TV show that Patterson loved. She swore to Jane that the british show was amazing, all fun and adventures and time travels. And pain and suffering and tears as well. 

The scientist saw that show like a thousand times, but she said that she didn’t mind to watch it again. She loved Doctor Who. And she knew Jane would love it too. 

Jane indeed loved the show. When she wasn’t in the field with Weller, Reade and Zapata, she would have lunch with Patterson to talk about all those episodes they watched together - and everything else they had in mind. Jane never got bored talking about Doctor Who, and Patterson never got bored listening to Jane. 

“This is the point of no return. It hurts, Jane. It hurts so much!” Patterson jokingly faked a sniff, hiding her face on the blankets they now shared every friday night. “I don’t trust people who don’t cry watching Doomsday.”

“But I don’t cry. At all.” Jane smiled widely, bumping her shoulder on Patterson’s. She still felt a little weird around the blonde - her heart would go crazy every time they were near each other -, but they were definitely closer. It wasn’t awkward to share blankets anymore. “So you don’t trust me, huh?” she joked, making Patterson laugh. Her laugh was something that Jane really enjoyed.

“No! Of course I do!” the scientist said with a smile. “But hey! Are we doing this?” she asked, taking the remote. 

“Yeah! And I will not cry. You’ll see.” She said, grabbing her beer.

But Jane cried. Just a little.

She didn’t cry for Rose Tyler though. She cried for the Doctor and for lots of other things she felt they had in common. Patterson was right. The show was mean, and it hurted so bad… But it was different for her.

She was desperately trying to hide the redness in her eyes - Jane didn’t like to cry, and she didn’t want to. Not in front of Patterson. So she wiped her tears and looked at the scientist, who was sobbing. She was devastated.

“Hey… C’mon, don’t cry…” Jane said, opening her arms just so Patterson could hug her tight. Her heart went crazy with all the sudden contact, but she hoped that the scientist didn’t notice that. “You’ve watched this episode a million times, didn’t you?”

“I know, I’m sorry.” she cried, and Jane wrapped her arms around the other woman, holding her close. Her hair smelled like baby shampoo, and Jane realised that she liked it. A lot. “And yes, I did. But you can never get over Doomsday. Ever.” 

“That’s ok… Everything is going to be ok.” Jane stroked Patterson’s hair, her fingers trembling a little bit. That was the first time they hugged, and if felt… Different. Jane had hugged Weller one or two times before, but it wasn’t the same. Everything seemed different with Patterson. 

Everything was better with her. 

 

**-x-**

 

“You cried.” Patterson said at the end of the episode, giving Jane a tiny smile. Her eyes were still puffy, but she wasn’t that crying mess anymore.

“No, I didn’t. You cried.” Jane lied, smiling back. 

“Liar.” the scientist smiled wider, and she gave Jane a weak punch on her arm. 

“Okay! You’re right. Maybe I did cry. But just a little, okay? Just a single tear.” she laughed, changing positions on the couch to look better at Patterson. She was so beautiful… Even with the puffy eyes. How Jane didn’t notice that before?

“Hum… Just a single tear. Okay.” Patterson joked. “Do you want to keep going? Or the single tear was too much for tonight?” she asked, getting ready to get up and change DVD’s. She didn’t like Martha very much, but she couldn’t wait for Jane to meet the Ponds. They were her favorite.

“Let’s keep watching!” Jane happily said and Patterson got up, taking Season 3 out of her bag.

“One more beer?” she suggested, since she was already standing up anyways. Beer was the thing that Jane tried that night, and apparently she liked it. 

“Yes, please.” the tattooed woman answered with a smile, watching Patterson go to her kitchen and then head back quickly, leaving the two beers on the table before sitting back on the couch. 

“Ready?” Patterson asked, changing positions so she could be comfortable. Jane shook her head and the scientist pressed the play button, starting the episode. 

And then, after like five minutes into the episode, Patterson felt something. Like something warm timidly touching her hand, and then disappearing, just to come back again. She looked at Jane, who was staring the TV with such concentration that she probably wasn’t watching the episode at all. 

Patterson then searched for Jane’s hand, touching it softly while looking directly to the carpet. She wasn’t shy at all, but why couldn’t she look at Jane? And why was she shaking so much?

Jane took all the courage she had and finally holded Patterson’s hand, still unsure of what she was doing, why she was doing it or how the blonde was going to react. 

“Is this… Is this ok?” Jane asked quietly, feeling like her heart was about to explode. 

“Yeah... “ Patterson smiled, more to herself then to Jane. It wasn’t just “ok”. It was all she wanted.

 

**-x-**

 

Holding hands soon became something usual between the two.

Jane and Patterson would watch some episodes - they were watching Season 4, and for some reason Jane hated Donna Noble -, and then, at random, one of them would reach for the other’s hand. They would smile to each other, feeling butterflies in their stomachs and their hearts beating fast, but not saying a word about all of this. 

It just felt right. It felt right like everything they did together on friday nights, and for that reason no words were necessary. 

Sometimes Patterson would sleep over, and they talked for hours and hours until the sun began to rise. Sometimes they would just fall asleep on the couch, Patterson’s head resting on Jane’s chest, their fingers entwined. One of them always woke up with a sore neck - most of the time, that was Jane -, but they did it anyway. 

They liked to be close to each other as they liked the movies and the new foods Jane was still trying. Everything about it made them happy.

And Patterson… She knew. She knew she was falling in love with Jane, even though she never felt that way towards a woman before. She didn’t care about the fact that Jane wasn’t a man, not at all. What she did care was if Jane was happy. And she looked happy, so that was all that mattered. 

Jane didn’t know, though. She knew that her heart went crazy, that her hands shaked and that she had butterflies all over when she was with Patterson. When they were holding hands, or when they hugged, or when she would woke up with a numb arm just to see Patterson sleeping on it. She knew that something was different, because she never felt that way towards someone - not that she could remember anyway. 

But even not knowing how to figure out what all of that meant, Jane knew one thing for sure: she didn’t want Patterson to leave. 

Because without Patterson, everything would be just… Empty. Emptier than it was before she came into Jane’s life.

“What are you thinking about? Work?” Jane asked after a few minutes of silence, looking at Patterson as she looked at Jane’s tattoos, tracing the little patterns on her right hand with her finger.

“No… I was just…” she paused, smiling to herself. “Forget about it. It’s stupid.”

The truth was that Patterson liked Jane’s tattoos. Not only because they were a puzzle, or because it was some really good artwork. She liked Jane’s tattoos because of the contrast when they were holding hands. Like it was something awkward and unlikely, but also something that was meant to be. Because Patterson believed that Jane and herself were meant to be.

But she probably shouldn’t say that out loud. Yeah, it was better not to.

“C’mon, tell me! Please?” the tattooed woman insisted, gently touching Patterson’s chin, lifting it so she could look her in the eye. “I’ll tell you something stupid too. When I have something stupid to tell.”

“I…” Patterson began, biting her lip mid-sentence. She wanted to say that she liked Jane, as in really really liked her. But she was afraid. She didn’t know why, but she was. “Sometimes... Sometimes I think you have the greenest eyes in the world.”

Wow, okay. That was close.

 

**-x-**

 

“Is there something wrong?” Patterson asked a few weeks later. They finished Season 5 that day, but Jane didn’t seem so excited to keep watching the show. She had those sad puppy eyes again, and she seemed lost looking at the walls like that. It was clear that something was wrong, but the scientist couldn’t figure out what it was.

“Nah. I’m fine.” Jane shook her head and forced a smile, but that didn’t convince Patterson. 

“Are you sure?” she asked, reaching for Jane’s hand, giving it a light squeeze. She didn’t like to see Jane like that, but she didn’t know what to do to make it better. “You know you can tell me stuff, right?” 

“Yeah, I know…” Jane gave her a real smile this time, and she smiled back. “It’s… It’s stupid. Let it go.” she sighed, leaning back on the couch and closing her eyes. She could feel Patterson tracing her tattoos with her fingers, quietly waiting for Jane to say something. 

“That’s ok.” Patterson said a few seconds later, still focused on the tattoos. Silence fell again, until Jane decided to speak.

“Will you laugh at me?” she asked, opening her eyes to look at the blonde. 

“Why would I?”

“I don’t know.” Jane said quietly, taking a deep breath. “It’s just that… Sometimes I feel like the Doctor. How weird is that?”

“It isn’t weird at all.” Patterson smiled, covering Jane’s hand with her free one. She was used to see herself in some characters as well. “But… Why?”

“I don’t know. He has all the universe, but he’s lonely. He’s always lonely. Okay, he had Rose, and Martha, and Donna… And the Ponds. But… They always leave. All of them. And he’s lonely again.” she paused, waiting for Patterson to just laugh at her face. She was probably just talking nonsense anyway. “And sometimes I feel like… Like I’m as lonely as he is. I don’t even know where I came from, but someone did this to me, right? So they left me there.” she sighed, each second feeling more and more stupid. 

“Go on…” Patterson told her, giving her a warm smile. She never thought Jane would open herself like that, as she never thought she would hear Jane making references to a sci-fi show. All that Patterson wanted to do was hug her and never let her go. 

“And then… There’s the team now. But what happens after? I mean, after my case gets closed? Where should I go? What should I do? I don ‘t have a name, or a birth certificate. I don’t even know if I finished high school, nor if I went to college. Legally speaking, I don’t exist. I’m afraid that you guys will leave. That you will leave. And I’ll be lonely again. Just like him.” she finished saying. 

Jane was so used to see the guys everyday, to be with Patterson. But mainly being with Patterson. She wouldn’t know what to do without her company. Without her smiles and her eyes and her hands and her golden hair.

“If you’re the Doctor, then I’m your TARDIS.” Patterson finally said. “He may feel lonely sometimes, as companions come and go, but she’s always there. And she’ll never leave him.” she paused, looking at those beautiful green eyes. She was so in love with Jane. So in love that she was talking Doctor Who language and she wasn’t feeling like a weirdo at all. “I won’t leave as well.”

“Why wouldn’t you?” Jane quietly asked, even though she kinda knew the answer. She thought she knew because she was feeling the same. 

“Because I…” she began, feeling her heart beating crazy fast. “Because I like you. I really really like you.”

“You do?” the tattooed woman smiled the biggest smile ever, which made Patterson feel like she was the luckiest woman alive.

“Yeah. I do.” she said, touching Jane’s chin as she came closer. “I really do.”

And then she gently pressed her lips against Jane’s, finally having the guts to do what she wanted to for a long time.

“I like you too. A lot.”


End file.
